Take It Out On Me
by bubbl3gum97
Summary: Damon and Elena have known each other since childhood and remained close throughout the years. When things take a turn for the worse and Elena finds herself on Damon's front porch what does it mean for her? For them? Take a look at the journey they take together and look back on how they got there. (I promise the story is so much better than the summary sounds!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm new at the whole author gig so bare with me! There's an authors note at the end. Happy reading!:)

Disclosure: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.

Elena POV.

He's laying behind me, one arm acting as a pillow for my head and the other resting on my hip. My back is pressed to his front and our legs tangled, a duvet draped across our lower half. I can feel the elastic of his black boxers, the only thing he's wearing. Which I guess is my fault, as I'm wearing the navy blue shirt he was wearing a few hours ago. He does't seem to mind, his hand drawing random patterns on my exposed hip. It was my idea to put something on the TV, we settled for The Notebook, something I always promised to make him watch. When I had suggested it he whined about it being a chick flick but gave in as soon as I agreed to wearing his shirt. Only his shirt. I'm not complaining. He pulls me closer, placing a kiss to my hair before returning his attention to the movie. At this angle, I can feel everything. The taut muscle that is his chest. The protective arms that surround me. Even the slight bulge concealed by his boxers. Definitely not complaining.

I love laying like this with him. I love being with him period, but there's something different about this. Something... more. With his one arm beneath my head and extended I can mirror his arm with my own and lock our fingers together. With his other arm he's either doing one of two things: touching my side or hip, or tucking it slightly beneath my stomach and effectively keeping me to him. His face is usually at my neck, kissing or teasing unless we're preoccupied with something else, like now. In this position I never get cold like I normally do, his body runs so hot I'be never seen him in anything more then a long sleeve. In this position I always know I'm safe. His arms are the only place I've ever known that provided so much protection from everything. Everyone has that one place, where nothing can affect them, and this is mine. My safe haven is in his arms. The thought of it makes me think of the journey we took to get here. I never thought he'd become such a big part of my life. Such a big part of me. I wonder for a second, only a second, where I would be now if not for him and the thought of it makes me wanna crawl further into him until there's no way to separate us. I need him, but it wasn't always like that. He used to just be my best friend. He's always been gorgeous, and I think at one time during the seventh grade I had a crush on him but then he'd be holding hands with Vicky, or Chelsea. Girls have always been powerless to his charm, including me.

When my mother told me about the family moving in across the street I couldn't be happier. Jeremy had moved out the year before. My father was the coach to a college football team and often left for long periods of time. After a few years of the repeated cycle my parents got a divorce, my father moving to Georgia to be closer to the team. We usually visited every few months but one visit my brother got the crazy idea of moving in with our dad and somehow convinced my mother, and he never came back. Unlike most siblings we almost never faught. Even though there was a six year difference we managed to somehow make it work, so when he left I got pretty lonely. The day the Salvatores moved in to the big house across the street was the beginning of everything. My mom convinced me to go introduce myself, make them feel welcomed, and ten-year-old Elena couldn't skip over fast enough. I knocked on the door, twice for good measure, and was met with the woman I would come to know as my second mom. Of course I didn't know that at the time, stretching out my hand to shake her much larger one.

"I'm Elena, I live across the street," I pointed to our house. "Right over there. My mom wanted me to come over and invite you and your family to dinner,"

She smiled, shaking my hand gently and opening the door further.

"Well hi there Elena, it's nice to meet you. My names Lily. Would you like to come in?"

I couldn't get inside fast enough, turning to wave to my mom who was watching from the porch at our house. I was such an eager, energetic kid. After she had gotten me a glass of juice she moved over a few boxes and I sat, sipping my apple juice.

"Do you have kids? Daughters?" She laughed at my question, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I don't, the opposite actually. I live with my two sons, Damon and Alaric. Damon is your age but I'm afraid Rick isn't,"

I sighed, slumping back against the couch. Of course she wouldn't have any girls for me to play with, only boys with cooties. After a few minutes I walked back home, leaving with her promise that they would come for dinner as soon as the boys got back from the store. Apparently Alaric had just gotten his license and offered to go shopping as an excuse to drive. Of course, his younger brother always tagged along.

The doorbell rang about two hours later, just as my mom had finished setting the table. I shuffled over to the door, the excitement gone. I didn't want cooties, but my mom insisted. When I opened the door Lily was quick to introduce her boys. Before me stood a short little boy with dark, unruly hair standing beside a much taller boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Alaric, Damon, this is Elena. Elena, this is Damon," she said, pointing to the shorter one, "and Alaric," she said proudly, ruffling both of their hair. "Is your mother around dear?" She asked, just as mom came around the door to meet everyone

After we were all introduced and settled we went to sit around the table, my mother and I on one side and Lily and her boys on the other. Our parents hit it off immediately, going on and on about things I either didn't understand or found boring. Mom had made pork chops with mashed potatoes and a side of Brussels sprouts for the three of us. Which I hated. Just before I was going to remind her of our ongoing battle I was interrupted.

"Mom.." Damon said, gesturing to his greens, his brow furrowed.

His mother looked down to him, looking back up at my mother.

"I'm sorry Miranda, but Damon's allergic to Brussels sprouts. He gets hives everywhere,"

"Moooom," he murmured, embarrassed.

"What dear, there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has allergies," she insisted.

My mom frowned, shaking her head.

"No no, I apologize. I should have had Elena ask when she came over earlier.. I went to grab the bag out of the freezer earlier and there was only enough for the children, I could have sworn that bag was brand new though.."

Now Damon sat there, pushing the food around on his plate with a fork. His brother nudged him, whispering a little too loudly to suck it up and eat the rest of his food. Damon looked up at me, realizing I had heard and fidgeted nervously. I instantly felt bad for him, so I came up with an idea.

"Mom, is it okay if Damon and me go watch TV for awhile, I'm done with my dinner,"

She looked to my plate, then to Lily.

"If Lily does't mind then it's fine with me,"

Damon's mother nodded at me, smiling and patting Damon on the shoulder. "Go on sweet heart,"

I got up from the table, moving my hands behind my back and going over to Damon.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and guiding him to the living room. Once we got there I turned on the TV, nodding again to him.

"C'mom, I wanna show you something," I said eagerly.

He followed me out the back door and into our backyard, where we had a swing set. I walked around it to a big tree, kneeling behind it. There I unfolded the napkin I had hidden in my hands, unraveling it to reveal the Brussels sprouts I swiped off my plate.

"Why do you have those in a napkin?" Damon asked, cringing.

"Look," I said, tossing the vegetables into the hole. When he peered in he saw the dozens of Brussels sprouts my mother had planned on making earlier, some of them still frozen. He stood back up, grinning.

"You did that?"

I smiled at him, nodding. "Brussels sprouts are gross,"

I had gone into the fridge earlier after my mom had informed me she would be cooking them and tried my best to dispose of the nasty things but she had come into the room before I managed to get them all into my little bag. I went to the backyard and dug a little hole with my hand, pouring them into the hole with hopes that she would just let it go, only to be proven wrong. But because of the torture she put me through I got to learn the first of many things about Damon. From then on we were inseparable, and I learned everything there was to know. How he hated Sci-F movies. How much he looked up to Alaric. How he preferred the hot to the cold. How he preferred hanging his clothes to folding them. How Lily was really his aunt and Alaric his cousin. His mother had died after two years of battling cancer when he was three and his dad was never around. It took a good year for everything to go through with the court system but eventually his aunt Lily took him into her home and he'd been her son ever since. He never really told me what it was like to stay in foster homes for all that time, and I never had the nerve to ask but I knew it wasn't good. I had overhead my mother on the phone one night when I was supposed to be doing my homework.

"He's such a sweet boy Lily, and you're an amazing mom, there's nothing more you can do. He's just going through a phase, he'll grow out of the shyness,"

And that he did. By the time we reached middle school he had gained a large amount of confidence as well as a few inches. He was a little player by seventh and up until tenth. He wasn't your typical player, not the one you hear about in songs or on movies. He wasn't mean or a cheater, he just had a tendency to get bored and saw nothing wrong with "meeting other people". I stood by him throughout it, having a few boyfriends here and there but nothing serious. He swore to me that girls we overrated and that he'd never get married. Then one day, the openhouse for our eleventh year of school, he met Katherine. She was the girl that the boys could only look at but never touch, until she met Damon. The minute he introduced himself they became an item. He introduced me a few days later, acknowledging my place as his best friend. I liked her well enough. She was the girl that made him change his ways and showed him the world of relationships and commitment. She was his one, _the one._ They stayed together until three weeks after we graduated.

"We just outgrew each other," He told me. The next day he told me how he was going to go live with Alaric and his wife for awhile. I wanted to be there for him, as I had been with everything else, but he just shook his head and said he was fine. He had left within a week, kissing my cheek when he told me goodbye.

That was about the time that I met Tyler. He was a year older then me, already enrolled in college and living on his own. We met through mutual friends who thought we'd be good for each other, and they were right. That is, until they were terribly wrong. We started dating two years later.

Looking back I can't even believe that was only a few years ago. Damon had returned after a year of living with his brother, after the news of Alaric becoming a father he decided it was time to give them the space to become a family and came home. I never gave it much thought before, but now I wonder what would have happened if he decided to stay close to his brother, get his own apartment and start a life. One day start a family of his own.

I had told him that I'd seen this movie at least twelve times and it never ceased to make me cry. Which is why when he notices the silent tears that have fallen from the corners of my eyes, he initially thinks it was because of the older couple on the screen.

"Lena, c'mon now, it's okay.." he mumbles into my hair, his voice somewhat teasing. He squeezes my hand that I hadn't realized I'd put in his. I shake my head.

"It's not them Damon," I sniffle, wiping at my eyes.

His demeanor changes instantly, grabbing the remote off the table beside his bed. He pauses the movies, tossing the remote behind him and moving so he can gently turn me until I'm on my back, leaving him still on his side beside me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Baby, what?" He asks, his eyes searching mine, his brow furrowed.

I look up at him, meeting his eyes and smiling although my eyes are still tearing up. I reach my hand out, resting it on his shoulder.

"I love you,"

"That's what's making you cry?" His brow furrows deeper, making him look like the concerned boy he used to be, upset that Brussels sprouts had found their way to his plate. The thought makes me giggle. Little Damon. His eyes lighten at the sound of my giggle, his lips taking the shape of a grin.

"I really don't understand what just happened, or why, but you're crazy woman. You know that?"

I nod, sniffling again and wiping my eyes again, the overwhelming feeling I just experienced gone now.

He waits for a moment, just looking at me and grinning.

"Good. Now.. Tell me?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," I say, frowning.

"Already do. Tell me,"

I roll my eyes, sitting up a bit and sighing.

"I just got to thinking about everything, of how we met and got to where we are now, everything in between.." I explain. "And I just, I don't know what I'd do without you. Without us. We've always been close, even as kids, but never more then that, and now.. I don't know. I'm ashamed of the way we got here but I just love this so much," I gesture to us. "And it scares me to think that if one little thing had been different I might have never known what this felt like,"

The entire time I spoke I kept my eyes focused on a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. When I finish I look up at him, completely unsure of his reaction to my confession. When my eyes meet his I'm met with love and admiration, even a hint of amusement.

"Oh yeah, you're crazy alright," he murmurs.

"Thanks a lot, remind me not to ever open up to you again," I glare at him, knowing full well that his words don't match what his eyes conveyed.

"Baby," he starts, pulling me closer and placing a kiss to my head. "You are crazy, always have been. Just as you've always been my best friend. You're right, it wasn't always like this but there's not a moment that I doubt it wouldn't lead to this some way or another. And yeah, I know that what lead to this wasn't all that great on our part, but I'd do it a thousand times over if I had to. I'd bet that even if I hadn't moved with my mom and met you that day, even if we hadn't grown up with each other, somehow you would have found your way into my life, and me into yours. We're one in a million babe, that doesn't happen a lot. Don't question it as anything but fate. You're here now, with me, in my bed, where you belong. Leave it at that.. okay?"

As soon as he was done I leaned up, kissing him the only way I knew how; with everything. I didn't know how to tell him that I believed him and that I was grateful so I let my lips do it for me. When I finally pulled away he had a lazy smile on his face, and I knew my crying was over. I knew it had been silly to cry like that, and I knew he'd tease me for being a girl later on, but he meant more to me then he could imagine and I guess I needed the reassurance that he always seemed to give me.

I smirked then, pulling back. "So where do I belong?"

"Weren't you listening woman," he laughed. "In bed. My bed. With me,"

I nodded, murmuring, "What about in your arms?"

He tilted his head at me slightly, but answered nonetheless. "Yes,"

Grinning, I moved, taking the blanket with me and straddling him. "What about here?"

He smirked, his hands going straight to their place on my hips.

"Sometimes," he said, his hands gripping me tightly as he flipped us over. He nudged my legs apart so he could move between them, hovering just above me. "But I like you better here," he murmured, his lips now at the nape of my neck, his lips trailing along my throat.

A sigh escaped my lips as I tilted my head to the side, allowing him the access he desired. I moved my legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him harder against me. He chuckled, now having the ability to rock against me, using it to his advantage.

"A lot better.."

I bite my lip, watching as he leaned up slightly to peer down at me, his eyes hooded.

"Any more questions?" He asks, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt, waiting for the approval to lift it up and off me.

I nod, smirking slightly. As I did he looked at me quizzically, but before he could ask I moved. Sliding my hand that had been resting on his shoulder down his side and to his boxers, I meet his eyes. Reaching into the black material I take him into my hand, watching as his eyes shut as I use my legs to pull his boxers down and slowly began to stroke him, my thumb applying the slightest bit of pressure to the head as he growls his approval.

"What about here?" I whisper, watching his face.

Instead of answering me he takes my hands in one of his, raising them above my head to kiss me, slowly at first until I nip at his lower lip. His kiss grows with passion as I squirm beneath him, begging for him. Using his free hand he positions himself, rubbing against the length of me, causing me to moan. I grip his hips tighter with my legs, causing him to press into me. He continues to tease me, going no further. Just before I thought I'd die from need he finally stops, pulling completely out of me before slamming into me. As we began the dance we had become all too familiar with he pulls back from my lips, his now placed on my neck just by my ear, and whispers one word that gives me hope. It gives me hope that despite what we had done, that he was right, that this was fate.

 _"Always,"_

Please review and let me know what you guys think! I'm new at writing and I need to know what to improve. :) I've been reading fanfictions for years now, but never thought I could be one of the many authors to create a work of art. This story has so much more to it then it seems, I tried to give little clues throughout the chapter. If you've heard the song Take It Out On Me by Florida Georgia Line you may have some sort of idea. The next chapters will be from the past, eventually leading to where they are now. If this story gets enough attention and you guys want more then I'm going to need a beta more then likely, just to put that out there. :) Either way, thank you so much for reading to this point. Please please please review and tell me what you guys think!

XoXo

Nervous Author


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV.

It's been such a long day. Originally I was to spend the morning shopping with Caroline, who I rarely see, then go back to her place to start planning for her upcoming wedding, and finish the day with a visit to my dad who was in town for the weekend. I had gotten up early that morning and took my time getting ready, even leaving ten minutes early to meet Caroline at our favorite coffee shop. She was late, she apologized a million times and I told her it was fine. And it was. I was still in a great mood, until her phone rang. The first time she just waved dismissively, claiming that it could wait and that she had a voice mail. The second time she couldn't't help but look. I knew who it was as soon as she looked back at me, the puppy dog look on full blast.

"It's Klaus," she said, "do you mind if I.. it'll just take a second," she promised.

I nodded, watching as she went off , giggling already.

I had met Caroline in college. She was the blonde, bubbly friend that everyone just had to have. We became best friends instantly, we even lived together for a short time. Then she met Klaus. He worked at the local bar, he owned it actually. His family owned a few businesses throughout the city but it was rare for you to ever see them at said business. I guess we got lucky. After about an hour of convincing I finally agreed to go out for the night with Caroline, she insisted that we needed a good girls night out. Once we arrived we went over to the bar, taking a seat and ordering a few drinks. When our first round of glasses were empty we called the bartender over, only to be met with a different man. You could see the gears turning in Caroline's head the minute she looked up at him but I knew her, she always liked a good chase.

He gave us our drinks on the house, his eyes never leaving her even when he handed me my glass. I didn't't mind though, I love Car and she deserved to have a little fun. Eventually he convinced her to dance with him, but just before he could pull her away she looked at me.

"No," she said, her brow furrowed. She turned to him. "As much as I want to I can't just leave Elena,"

"That's not a problem love," he smiled. "I know just the solution, and we happen to share the same last name,"

He introduced me to his younger brother Elijah. We spent the remainder of the evening talking, and it turned out that he had just gotten out of a relationship. Since then I'be heard he had a baby, and has another one on the way. So much for that.

When we got home later that night Caroline talked about Klaus for hours, about his smile, about his charm, even about his accent. They were together within a week and now their engaged. For the time that I had known Caroline I hand't seen her happier, and I genuinely liked Klaus. I was happy for her.

She came back to me a few minutes later, her expression unreadable.

"So, Klaus wanted to go out for the weekend, like a mini vacation before the wedding, um.."

"Go," I said.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I promise as soon as we get back we'll spend a whole week together!" She nodded her head, her eyes pleading me to understand.

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "Don't worry about me, now I get more time with my dad, just go, don't keep him waiting," I encouraged.

She giggled, hugging me and quickly leaving.

I did as I said, going to spend some time with my dad. We watched the boys practice and just talked. We were talking for hours about future fishing trips we needed to take, about how Jeremy was doing in Chicago on a business trip, and apparently he wanted me to meet some new girlfriend of his, was it Ashley? Regardless I agreed to meeting her and after another hour I left. I told Tyler I would't be back until eight or nine, and it was six now. Looking for something to do I ended up grabbing something to eat then rushed to a movie. It was a chick flick that Tyler refused to see with me. I pull into our apartment parking lot at 9:46. When I walk through the door I'm met with a pacing Tyler. He rushes over to me.

"Where were you, I'be been waiting for hours,"

I walk past him, setting my purse down on the kitchen table. "Well hello to you too," I mumble.

"Where were you?" He repeats.

"I told you this morning before I left that I wouldn't be back until later on, remember?"

I walk into our room, going into our bathroom and start to wash my face.

"Okay, and it's almost ten o'clock," he stands in the doorway, watching me, his arms over his chest.

I glance at him. " And I went to see a movie that didn't end until 9:30,"

He blanches. "You didn't tell me you were going to see a movie,"

"I didn't really find a reason to, it's not a big deal Tyler,"

I take the hand towel from the counter, drying my face and pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I walk out the bathroom and into my closet, searching for something comfortable to sleep in. After I've changed into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, I turn to find him sitting on the bed. Staring at me.

"Relationships don't last without trust," he informs me, like the idea is foreign to me.

"Tyler-" He cuts me off.

"Relationships don't last without trust Elena," he repeats. "How can you think that isn't a big deal?"

I sigh, shaking my head and crossing the room over to my side of the bed. "I never said that, and you know it,"

I really don't want to get into this again, not tonight. I'm tired and I really just want to go to bed. But Tyler has other plans.

"You didn't have to," he grumbles.

I get into bed, moving the blankets back. "Can we save this for another time, I'm really not in the mood," I say.

"Not in the mood?" he snaps. "What about my mood? Maybe I wanted to spend quality time with my girlfriend, but no, she's too busy for that,"

He obviously isn't going to give this up. Tyler can be the sweetest guy in the world, until he's not. Certain things set him off, and once he gets going he never stops.

"That does't even make any sense. I went out and got back a little late, let it go please," I try, moving over a bit and leaning my head on his shoulder. He pulls away harshly, standing up.

"Dammit Elena, when are you gonna stop being so selfish, I mean for once!"

I gape at him. "Me, selfish? Ha, that's funny,"

"Just tell me who it was," he says.

"What? What are you even talking about?" I ask, sitting up straighter.

"The movies. You went to the movies with some other dude did't you?" He accuses.

Here we go.

"Why would you even say that? Of course I didn't, I went _alone_ ," I say, rolling my eyes.

He walks around the bed to my side, sitting beside me.

"Just tell me the truth, that's all I want, I promise I'll find a way to forgive you," He rests his hand on my thigh.

I move my thigh out of his grasp, standing up.

"Tyler! I didn't do anything to forgive! That is the truth, why can't you just believe me?"

He shakes his head, standing up and walking over to where his phone and keys are sitting. He grabs the phone, putting it in his pocket and looks at me, keys in his hand.

"I'm gonna go," he says simply, nodding in my direction and walking out of the room.

Just like that. I flinch when I hear the door slam shut.

For awhile it was rainbows and ponies for us, all hugs and kisses and everything in between. He was everything I looked for in a guy until one night we were out having dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. I decided on a black cocktail dress, something I didn't usually wear. It was simple and complimented my figure, and he loved it as soon as I put it on. We almost didn't make it on time or our reservation because he liked it so much. It went to my mid-thigh, a v-neck covered with lace. My back was on display, something I knew he was fond of. I matched a pair of black heals to the dress, and thirty minutes later we were sitting at a table together, laughing over our attempts at pronouncing some of the dishes.

Him holding my hand, me giggling away. We enjoyed the night immensely. He even admitted to loving me, beaming when I told him I loved him back. On our way home we decided to end the night with some dancing, so we stopped at a club called 21. It was loud and dark, crowded with people. We were dancing together, matching the rhythm of the beat to the pace of our dancing. After awhile we both got tired and ended up sitting at a booth together, off in the corner of the bar.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," he shouted over the music.

I nodded, squeezing his knee before he went off.

I was sitting there for a few minutes, watching the crowd moving, when a tall man moved into the booth with me.

"Took ya long enough-" I stopped. This man was probably 6'4, light green eyes and a faint tan. Definitely not Tyler. He looked just a surprised as I was.

"Oh I apologize ma'am, I thought you were my wife," he said hastily, standing back up. Not quick enough.

"Who the hell is this?" a voice boomed from behind the man.

"Sorry man, I must have been paying attention, it is pretty dark in here," He waited a few moments for a response.

Tyler waved him off, his eyes on me. The man looked from Tyler, to me, then back to Tyler. He left without another word.

Tyler slowly moved into the seat beside me, setting two glasses on the table and staying far enough away that he wasn't touching me but close enough that he effectively hid me from anyone elses view. He wouldn't look at me either, just sat there taking sips from his glass. I frowned at him, scooting towards him and trying to twine my arm around his, only for him to shrug me off and scoot further away. We sat in silence for a long time before I spoke up.

"Tyler, are you okay?" I asked timidly. He seemed so upset, and after all this time we had yet to have an argument. I wasn't used to this version of Tyler.

"I'm great, how bout you," he said between sips. "Sorry I had to make your buddy leave, you guys seemed pretty cozy," he snapped.

I gaped at him, waiting a second to see if he was actually serious.

"Um, I would't call him my buddy.." I murmured. "You heard him yourself, it was a mistake,"

He only nodded, setting down his now empty glass and taking mine. He could have it, I certainly didn't want it now. I looked at him, trying to at least meet his eyes, but he wouldn't look in my direction.

"I want to go home," I mumbled. The night was ruined, he wouldn't look at me and I didn't know what to make of his temper. I suddenly felt very tired.

He stood without a word, practically tossing the glass onto the table and walking off towards the exit. I couldn't believe he was acting like such a child. I followed him out, slightly struggling to keep up in my heels as he stormed across the parking lot. He got in the car, a good ten feet ahead of me, and started it. I almost thought he was gonna just leave me there but he didn't, nor did he talk once I got inside and looked over at him. He just turned on his head lights, backed out, and drove home. We didn't talk for the rest of the night.

When I woke up in the morning he was gone, off to work. I stayed home that day, just going over everything that happened. I eventually came to the conclusion that it was only bad timing, that something struck a nerve the wrong way and that he'd shake it off by the time he got home. We'd be fine.

When he got home that afternoon he was in a much better mood, walking into the kitchen where I was doing the dishes and kissing me on the cheek. After he got a shower he offered to order take out and stay home the rest of the night, watch a movie. We sat on the couch, my feet in his lap while the movie played and we laughed at how bad we both were at using chop sticks. Later that night I looked over at him and thought back on the previous night. He seemed perfectly normal now. Everything was going to be fine. It was just a thing, it happened, and now it was over.

And I was right. For about a week. The next time he lost his temper we were buying groceries. Standing in the check-out line he realized he had forgotten the milk and rushed off to get it. By the time he got back the cashier had already scanned everything, and I was getting ready to pay. When I accidentally dropped my credit card, the man behind me bent down and handed it to me. I smiled at the man, thanking him and continued to pay for what we had, looking around to see if he had had any luck with the milk. I found him walking over to our line, weaving through people and setting the milk down with everything else.

"Did you find everything alright sir?" the cashier asked, her name tag read Julie.

He didn't look up at her, or me, only walked through the isle and to the exit.

I apologized to the woman, excusing his rudeness for a lack of hearing and payed for the milk. When I made it out to the car he was waiting inside, the engine on and running. I slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head.

It became a pattern with him, a pattern that I almost couldn't ever avoid. After the night at the bar any and all men became my "secret lovers." If any man so much as blinked in my direction he did the same thing, completely ignoring me. Sometimes it was different, sometimes it would last for hours or just a few minutes, it even lasted a day before. Afterwards it was always the same though, he always forgave _me._ He made it known how _generous_ he was, and how I did't deserve his kindness. Yeah, right.

So when I go over and grab my phone, hitting the speed dial I already know what to expect, and sure enough I'm sent to voice mail on the second ring. I hang up, trying again. I don't have the patience for this tonight. I get three rings this time, what a privilege, then I'm greeted with his automated voice.

I hate this. He has temper tantrums all the time and I hate it. I look over at the bedside table and to the clock sitting on top of it. 10:15 PM.

He'll be out for hours, if he comes home at all. And once he gets home he'll be dead silent, as usual. He'll make me out to be the bad guy, as usual. He'll forgive me, looking at me expectandlty until I muster up a verbal apology, as usual.

I decide then that I don't want to, that I don't want usual. I'm tired of usual.

I look down at my phone, scrolling through the contacts. I find the number I want and hit call, my hands shaking slightly from the rush of adrenaline mixed with the anger I feel rising. Listening to the rings I find my self getting up, already decided. When it goes to voice mail I can't help it, throwing the phone at the wall. Dammit. I hate voice mail. It's a taunting reminder of Tyler. I look around our room at our things, our bed, our shoes next to each other. Looking around it feels like the walls are caving in on me, and I can't breathe. All the arguing, and the blaming, and the _forgiving_. I've given up so much for Tyler, so much time with my dad, and Caroline. And for what? A man that has tantrums like a child then refuses to speak to me like the grown man I thought he was.

Then I think of the good times we had, when he used to surprise me with roses. Or our movie nights every other day. If I'm honest with myself and I take a minute to look around the fights, I'll admit that I miss the way things were, like when I would wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, my favorite. Those were memories that I'll cherish forever, and I realize now that those memories are over. Gone, done with, no longer existing. And it makes me sad. It hurts somewhere deep down, somewhere I don't go all that often. The cycle of emotions being thrown at me now feel like hundred pound bricks, weighing me down with the sudden coldness I feel here.

I go out into the living room, stopping when I see his jacket left on the floor beneath the coat rack. I've asked him a thousand times to put it up. I hate that too. At this point I don't even care, walking over to the kitchen table, where my keys are sitting. I grab them, heading out the front door and to the Buick my mom gave me a few years ago. I pull out of the parking lot, realizing I left my phone on the floor. I shake the thought away, not like I'm going to get a call anyways.

I know the way to his house perfectly, like the back of my hand. When I get to his house I stop the car, staring at the door for a moment before pushing open the car door and going up the steps. I'm still angry about what happened, whats _been_ happening. Looking back I wonder what made me think it would be okay, that any of this is okay, and it only fuels my anger more. When he opens the door, he looks shocked to see me on the other side of it. I brush past him and inside.

"Hello to you too," his words echo my earlier ones as he shuts the door behind me. I turn to him.

"I'm sorry, I did't mean to barge in, are you in the middle of something?" I look around, noticing the TV playing in the living room.

He chuckles. "Kinda late for that don't ya think?"

I roll my eyes, looking at him. "I called you, way to answer your cell,"

His brows furrow together, his hands searching his pockets. He pulls out his black phone, moving through the call log and showing me the screen. The last call was from his mom.

"Whatever," I grumble, irritated even more now.

He raises his hands in mock defense. "Whoa there grumpy, easy," he says, really looking me over now. "Is everything okay?"

I shake my head quickly, scoffing. "No, everything's not okay and I'm such an idiot for not seeing that until now and I can't believe I really let it go on this long and I just.." I breathe out, looking up at the ceiling trying to prevent tears from falling. "I just feel so exhausted, and stupid, and.."

He comes over to me, closing the space between us and placing his hands on each side of my face, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears I tried to stop.

"Hey hey," he says softly. "C'non now, don't cry, I've got a reputation to uphold, I can't be seen comforting," he teases.

I frown, his face now blurry. His eyes are full of comfort and all the loving things that make him Damon, the things I know only I've witnessed. Seeing him like that makes my heart skip a beat, usually, but right now all it does is make me furious. I push his hands away, walking away from him and into the kitchen. He follows me.

"Can you just go somewhere please, I don't want your comfort," I snap a bit more harshly then intended.

He snorts. "You're in _my_ house sugar," he saunters over to me, looking at my clothes. "And what may I ask are you wearing? Was there a sleep over I awns't invited to?"

I glare at him, my leg moving rigorously as it does when I get angry. "They're pajama shorts, get over it,"

His brow over his left eye raises. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I breathe out harshly, feeling like a ticking bomb, bound to go off. Each one of his questions makes it seem like I lose time.

"Tyler! He's an arrogant jerk and I don't know what I was thinking moving in with him or even considering him to be a good guy!"

He shakes his head, laughing as I lean back against the counter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

He looks at me. "You've got a hell of a picker,"

I gape at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you suck at picking guys," he clarifies. "If only I had been around, I would have thrown him out the minute I met him,"

He steps toward me, his words sending a surge of annoyance and something else down my spine.

"But you," I say, poking his chest accusingly, "were't."

He leans closer in, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"I am now,"

I look up at him, taking him in for the first time since I stepped foot in his door. His black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, the hint of cologne I can smell being this close.

"Yeah well, I could have used you back then," I bite off.

His eyes move from my eyes down to my lips, then back up again.

"Then use me now,"

I frown, not understanding what he means.

"What do you mea-"

"Let me be here for you," he corrects.

I look at him now, really looking at him now, slowly connecting the dots at what he's proposing.

"Damon.. No, we can't, Tyler.. I mean,"

"You're all tense and angry, just let me help you forget for awhile," he offers, moving closer, our chests now touching, my back against the counter.

I can't believe I'm considering this, I can't believe he's offering. We're friends, best friends, best friends don't do this. I can't, Tyler would be furious. This is Damon we're talking about, and it's not like I haven't thought about it, he's undeniably gorgeous, but is this for real? Is he even serious? I take a chance peeking up at him, his eyes deep and intent on staying on me. He's serious.

"How would you help me.." I mumble lowly, my lip caught between my teeth.

He moves his arms to both sides of the counter top behind me, effectively pressing himself against me with just the smallest room for me to look up at him. Suddenly the room feels smaller.

"Let me show you.." he whispers, leaning in so that his breath falls along my neck.

I close my eyes, as if that will make this any less wrong, slowly shaking my head yes.

The first thing I feel is his lips, soft and against my neck. I tilt it without hesitating, my eyes still shut. He moves his lips down my neck, moving slowly and carefully, murmuring quiet words between each kiss.

"Lena.. are you.. sure?"

I nod my head, my hands moving to his arms. He pulls back then, his eyes wandering over me slowly until they come back to my eyes. I can see the desire in his eyes, the same desire I feel pooling in my belly. I want this, want him. Which is why I lean up, forgetting all the reasons why we can't, and focusing on nothing but the feeling of his lips pressed to mine. That's when the ticking bomb finally goes off. As soon as our lips come into contact it's like a thousand fireworks went off at the same time, and I don't wanna miss the show.

I wind my arm around his neck, allowing myself to press further into his lips. He gets the same idea, moving his hands under my thighs and lifting me, sitting me back on the counter. Now I have the ability to draw him closer, moving my legs around his waist and pulling him in, somehow feeling like it's still not enough.

Our tongues move together as I move my hands under the back of his shirt, roaming his back with my nails. He growls lowly when I scratch him, his hands moving to my hips, fingers digging into my skin. I break our kiss, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, flinging it to the side. His hands do the same, lifting my shirt to reveal my light blue lace bra. His eyes drink me in, but I don't have the patience for that. My hands are fast to undo the string of his sweatpants, but before I can make them dissapear his hands are under me, pulling my shorts off me. I'm glad I thought to match today, the blue thongs meeting his gaze. He smirks, moving his finger under one side of the straps, pulling it out and popping it against my skin.

"I like," he purrs.

I grin, tracing my finger over the lines on his stomach.

"I like," I whisper, looking up at him, my eyes hooded.

I reach back, unclasping the hook of my bra and taking my bra off. I drop it on the floor beside his shirt, watching his eyes follow my every move. I bite my lip, a nervous habit I picked up when I was younger. Suddenly his lips are back on mine, his hands moving up my thigh and side, inching closer to my breasts. He rocks his hips against me just as hand finds its target, massaging my breast as his other hand attempts to pull me further into him. It all makes me gasp shallowly, that gasp the beginning of a chain of moans. His not so subtle buldge grinds against me, making me squirm.

As our lips mirror the pace of our frenzied bodies my hand sneaks down to his abdomen, slowly pushing his pants over him and off his hips. He lets go of me, stepping back so he can step out of his pants, standing gloriously naked in front of me. I let myself stare at him, taking in his muscular form, following his v-line all the way to his ever so present member, hard and thick and beyond ready. I can't think straight he's so gorgeous. With a few steps he's in front of me again, just as soon as I pull him in with my legs, leaning up and wrapping my arms around his waist. I can feel the evidence of his need for me against my belly, the reality of it all causing me to bite his lip. Hard.

What I expected wasn't at all how he reacted. Instead of leaning back to check his lip he only groaned loudly, lifting me up and against his body, one hand holding me up as the other moved my panties to the side, allowing him to brush against me. A loud moan escapes my lips, only to be followed by another as he slides into me.

"Fuck, so wet," he murmurs, his face in my neck.

It's only a matter of seconds until we're all moans and whispers, lost in our newly found drug.

Later on, _much_ later on, we're laying on his couch with him beneath me, his hands rubbing my sides.

"Damon," I mumble.

"Hm?" His hands stop moving, looking at me now.

"Did you ever think we'd be here, like this?" I ask, my head propped on my arm.

"Since you asked," he says, "we were at a party once, back when we were seniors, and you wore a little white summer dress. I watched you all night long, even thought about getting up and asking you to dance. You were pretty hot,"

"I remember that," I grin.

"Mhmm, you caught my eye, especially when you got on the pool table and started dancing," he grinned, "drunkie."

I laugh, sitting up and bracing my hands on his chest.

"Shut up, you know I can't drink much,"

His grin grows. "You sure can't. But to be honest that was the only time I had even considered it, but I never thought it would become something later on,"

I shake my head, leaning down so I can place multiple kisses to his lips.

"Silly boy," I murmur, just as his hands make their way to my hips, his own tilting up. I giggle, feeling him harden beneath me and wiggle my hips invitingly. He leans up, moving until I'm straddling his lap, my legs on either side of his. His hands grip my hips, lifting me and letting me slowly slide down him.

"You don't stop do you?" I breathe, my hands locked in his hair.

His smirk is lopsided, his eyes dark.

"With you, not a chance,"

 **Hi guys!**

 **I got so many more reviews then I thought I would! I don't particularly love this chapter, the characters just wouldn't do what I wanted. But it's been awhile since I uploaded the last chapter and I don't wanna make you guys wait too long! So if the chapter isn't exactly your cup of tea I apologize, they will get better, I promise!**

 **I do not condone cheating whatsoever, but it seemed like such a good plot I couldn't not write it. If that truly bothers you guys I sincerely apologize, I mean nothing by it, but it does happen in real life unfortunately.**

 **I've never written smut before so please bare with me, I'm still looking for a BETA at the moment but smut is obviously going to be big in this story (who wouldn't want smut with Damon?! ;D) but until then I'm just going to have to learn on my own.**

 **This story has so much potential and I promise to try my best to fulfill it! Please continue reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much and would love to know your opinions!**

 **Oh, side note, I have nothing against Tyler, even if he could be some what of a jerk to our favorite blonde on the show. I just needed a good bad guy.**

 **Until the next chapter guys.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Determined Author.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon POV.

I can feel the first rays of morning light on face, waking me from my dream. It was a damn good dream too. Clothes were lost and bodies tangled, my black hair gripped by a girl with much lighter, brunette locks. I'm sad to see it go, and now that I think about it I shouldn't even feel the sun, my bedroom blinds guarantee that. I open my eyes, breathing in deeply, which is when I notice her. Her chest to mine, head covering my heart, hair fanned across me. I realize then that it wasn't a dream, instead it was the very real events that took place last night.

We're on the floor in the living room, directly in front of the windows. I lift the small blanket that graced my couch only a few hours ago, and I'm sure that it isn't enough, seeing as we're both naked. Girl is like a popsicle, and I keep it pretty cool as I'm the exact opposite. I'm momentarily distracted from my concern for her warmth...

I run my hand through her hair, allowing myself a moment to take this in. In all the years I've known Elena I never saw us here, but now that I have it's without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I already know I want more, but I'll be good. For now. I know her better than I know myself, when she comes out of her sweet sleep it's going to dawn on her what we did, what I suggested, and she's gonna freak. Especially if she wakes up on top of me. I can also see what looks like goosebumps forming on her skin, and I know I was right.

So I slowly move, making sure to be as quiet as possible, and soon I'm carrying her into my room, the lighting much dimmer and sleep worthy. I gently place her on the bed, pulling back my blankets and tucking them around her. I can't help it when I bend down and leave a kiss on her forehead, just like I can't help but stare at her sleeping form for a moment before I leave the room.

When I walk into the living room I survey the damage for the first time, and man oh man is it a mess in here. Our clothes trail from the kitchen to the living room. The couch has been stripped, the cushions spread around it. Heading into the kitchen I grab my sweatpants off the ground, tugging them on and start to clean up. As I do I can't help but be brought back to the fact that Elena is sleeping in _my_ bed, cocooned with _my_ blanket, and it makes me feel suddenly possessive. But it's bittersweet because I know there's another man out there, no matter how much he doesn't deserve it, who is entitled to that feeling. I just got a sweet taste of it.

We're both grown adults, we're both responsible. We knew the reasons why not, but we didn't listen. I know I'm more to blame, I started it, but I don't regret it. She'll be upset, she'll feel the guilt like a full on collision, but I can't find it in me to feel sorry. As much as I know I should, I can't. I'll never regret anything that has her name written across it, the way she wrote her name across every inch of my skin a few hours ago. I've never been okay with cheating, but last night was more than that. She was _hurting_ , more angry then I've ever seen her before, and I had to make her suffering stop. Seeing her like that made something inside me snap. I never planned on touching her, all I knew was that I needed to soothe her and somehow make it better, or at least easier. The the idea of _**us**_ crossed my mind and as wrong as it was I couldn't shake it, so I did it. I knew it could be disastrous, that she might hate me for even mentioning it, but if it meant she'd forget everything that troubled her little mind it was worth it. I never even really thought we'd go all the way, I figured she'd stop me. I was willing to be her distraction, she could use me until her little heart gave out. I'd do anything for her, wrong or right, my soul be damned.

When I go back into the room she's still sleeping, now on her side with the blanket wrapped around her. The possessive feeling rushes through me again, which is how I ended up beside her a few seconds later, my hand moving the hair from her face. My actions aren't my own when I get into bed with her, laying a few inches in front of her. She looks peaceful, content. I allow myself to look her over, locking the sweet image of her away in a place I know she'll stay, even if she wakes up and deems us a mistake.

She chooses that moment to stir, rolling onto her front, her face now pressed into my pillow with her arm beneath it. She stills for a moment, only to murmur something I don't catch, taking a long and deep breath. I wonder then if she smells me.

"Lena.." I whisper, unsure if she's really awake.

Her grip on the pillow tightens as she snuggles further into it, the blanket falling to reveal the beginning of her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Rise and shine sweetheart," I say softly. "Ready to bless the world with that smile of yours?"

She stubbornly shakes her head, squeezing her eyes tighter. I laugh.

"C'mon, I think I have some blueberries in the freezer, I'll make your favorite,"

She scrunches up her nose, a habit she's had since we were kids, one that I've always adored. Slowly but surely she opens those doe eyes, meeting my blue ones instantly. Her lips curve into a smile and I realize I've seen two beautiful things this morning. Seeing her like this, in my bed beside me makes me feel more like a man than I ever have before, just as much as it makes me feel like a sap. With her hair tangled and her eyes bright and loving with just a hint of wonder in them, I can't help but want to see her like this every single morning for the rest of my life.

I tilt my head at her questioningly, a slight grin forming on my lips.

She makes a face like she's considering it, then shakes her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Sleep," she moves one hand from beneath the blanket, raising it. "Or pancakes?" She lifts the other one, weighing her options. "Hmm.."

I sit up, peering down at her, a smile on my face.

"Do you really have to think about it? We're talking about pancakes here, _blueberry_ pancakes,"

She giggles, sitting up a bit and moving onto her side, the blanket slipping to give me the slightest hint of cleavage. Fuck that's distracting.

"I do love pancakes," she beams. "You know what you could do.."

"I don't actually, but I'm sure you'll fill me in," I interrupt.

She rolls her eyes, clearing her throat. "I was going to say that you could always go and bring me the pancakes, that way I don't even have to leave the bed!" She says it like she just found the answer to all of our problems, smiling big. If only baby girl, if only.

"Oh no you don't, no ma'am, you're getting out of this bed," I try, hoping for playful Elena to make an appearance. So far she hasn't lost it, and I want it to stay that way for as long possible. She doesn't disappoint me either.

The smile that just held her features is now replaced with a smirk, her eyes glinting with something far more dirty then pancakes, definitely rated M. "And if I don't?" She teases.

My brow lifts, a smirk forming on my lips to match hers as an idea comes to me. She must have read my mind because just as I reach for her she's up and moving over blankets and pillows to get away from my hands, but she's not fast enough. Just before she can escape my reach I grab her waist, pulling her back to me and she's a mess of giggles and hair and my blanket that's covering far too much.

"Let me go!" She laughs, although she's already giving in to me now.

"Nope, not today sorry, try again tomorrow," I grin.

I continue to pull her back until her backs to my front, surrounded completely by my body. She's trapped. I nuzzle my face in her neck, breathing her in and I can't help the pride I feel when I smell _my_ scent on her, mixed with a fragrance that could only be known as _**us**_ , and it's the most intoxicating thing I've ever known.

She makes a grumble of protest, only making me wrap my arms around her tighter. "Now neither of us are going anywhere, look what you've done woman,"

She giggles when my breath hits her skin, making her squirm. "I didn't do anything, you said get out of bed,"

I gotta hand it to her, girl doesn't miss a beat.

"Whatever," I murmur, my thoughts already elsewhere. By now I've realized something oh so important; Elena's still magnificently naked. She obviously woke up in a good mood, but how good and should I test it?

The answer is obviously fuck yes, so I start moving at a pace that could only be defined as torturous and teasing. My hand moves under the blanket, maneuvering until I find her sweet skin, and I lay it on her side, my index finger almost touching her abdomen. I hear her intake of breath, but she doesn't stop me, so I keep going.

I decide to draw out the touches, placing a few kisses to her neck, a place I've quickly learned to be a sweet spot of hers. She tilts her head to give me better access and I take it greedily, placing slower, open mouth kisses against her skin just as my hand wonders south.

"Mmmm.." She purrs right on cue, her body now fully alert and responsive as her hips rock back against me. I smooth my hand down her hip and to her thigh, all while I let my tongue and teeth work her further up. My hand moves inward, causing her to tilt her hips back slightly and my hand move further, an attempt to move my hand closer to where she wants me. All in good time baby.

I inch my hand further towards her, only to move it suddenly behind her knee, lifting her leg slightly and setting it back on my own, leaving her open for me. A+ for flexibility. She whimpers.

Moving my hand I don't stop this time, cupping her with my hand and letting out a predatory growl. "Mine,"

She nods quickly, moving her hips against my hand as I slowly give her a finger, pumping her steadily. She's mewling against me, her back arched against me, and I can't help what her noises are doing to me. I know she feels me behind her, practically rock hard at this point, and I give her another finger. I start moving faster, letting her build slowly. My lips are glued to her neck, sucking and licking with the rhythm of my fingers. She's rocking against me, her soft moans making my head dizzy.

"C'mon baby," I mumble, curling my fingers just the slightest just as I bite down, and she's gone, a cry of pleasure tumbling from her lips. I let her ride out her orgasm as I slowly withdraw my fingers and set her leg down. Her hearts beating hard and she's out of breath. I kiss her neck where I bit, knowing there's gonna be a mark. She speaks just as I do.

"Mmm, Damon," She murmurs.

Then she goes stiff.

"Elena?" My voice is laced with worry and concern as I sit up, turning her so I can see her face. As soon as I can see her eyes I know what's wrong.

Her eyes are blurry, her lips caught between her teeth and she's looking at me like she's gonna burst. It's hit her finally. What we did last night, what we just did. And the realization has consumed her.

 **Hey there,**

 **I'm so sorry for such a long gap, life got to me and when I sat down to write I just couldn't get the words to come together properly. I know this is shorter then the other two chapters, and I apologize for that, but I suddenly got the inspiration to write at 2 o'clock in the morning and my eyes have started getting blurry. Regardless, I wanted to give you guys something until I can get back in my groove so here it is! Better than nothing right?**

 **For whatever reason I find it so much easier to write in Damon's POV, so I've decided to write most of the story from his perspective. I love getting all of your reviews, each and every one of them brighten my day and push me to update sooner! So please, review as much as possible!**

 **I hope to get the next chapter to you guys sooner then this one and I can't wait until the next chapter. Until then!  
**

**Sincerely,**

 **Exhausted Author.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon POV.

"Elena," I repeat, my voice calm and hopefully comforting.

Her doe eyes are bigger than I have ever seen, and they're full of panic and a hint of something I don't recognize. Regret?

"We just.. I just, I can't.." she mumbles, her eyes glossy with the promise she's broken. Correction, we've broken.

"Sweetheart, breathe," I try, tilting her chin up so her eyes meet mine. They do, for just a moment, before she pulls away from me in a swift motion. She's up and off the bed before I can open my mouth to stop her, the blanket falling away from her still very naked body, but she doesn't even seem to care. I stand.

"Lena, stop," I plead again, following behind her as she dashes into my bathroom, which is probably the last place she needs to be, seeing as there's a huge mirror that will only throw her guilt back in her face.

And I must be a fucking genius because as soon as she passes it she catches just a glimpse of her reflection. Now she's stopped completely, and silently. Her eyes are moving a mile a minute, looking over every inch of her, and I don't know what she sees but I've never seen anything more perfect.

Her long, brown hair is falling in cascades down her shoulders, full of waves with a light shine to it. Her body looks soft and warm, a combination that I could only define as luscious. She's got a certain morning glow to her that I am quickly becoming addicted to, but one look at her face and I know that's not what she sees.

She let's out a small gasp, turning at just the right angle so I can see what she's seen. Just as I thought, there's a pinkish mark on her neck, right where my lips were not too long ago. That was fast.

Now she's looking at me, really looking at me, and I can see a blush coloring her cheeks.

"You.. marked me,"

She doesn't sound upset, which is all I need to take a few steps toward her, anticipating another freak out.

"I did.." I mutter, taking a few more steps until I'm standing directly in front of her.

Don't get me wrong, my girls strong as hell and I know that without a doubt, but that doesn't make her any less Elena. Her hearts so big, to the point that she takes others' feelings into account just as much as her own. Guilt is her number one enemy and that's the one thing I'm trying to prevent here. As wrong as it was, it's not a burden she needs to carry. I'll happily carry it for her, along with all her other worries, but I have to make sure it doesn't consume her before she gets the chance to come to terms with it. Besides my dying need for her the entire point of this was for her, to help her forget and let go. Not this.

"Why?" Her eyes show nothing but curiosity now, and that's a hell of a lot better then tears.

"I may have gotten a little carried away, I blame you,"

I watch the corner of her lips turn up and I know she'll be okay.

I place a kiss to her head, lingering for a moment before pulling back and smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, you know where everything is,"

I don't know what's going on in that little head of hers but I know she could probably use a few minutes alone. I also know that there's a fully naked Elena in front of me and my dick can only stand so much before it makes itself known. I wouldn't say I'm embarrassed, she knows what happens to a man, but now isn't the time and I don't want her to feel pressured in any sort of way to redo last night. I haven't figured out what she's decided, if it was a mistake or not, and I really don't want to influence that decision.

She nods and I have to hold back from kissing her lips, so I leave it at that and walk out of the bathroom. When I get into the kitchen I already know what I need and where everything is, gathering my ingredients and turn on the stove. As I cook I can here the sounds of water hitting tile and I know she's in the shower. Some part of me is dissapointed, knowing that if she does decide last night was only a one time thing that right now she's washing away us, and I'll never know that scent again. Granted, she is washing with _my_ body wash, but still.

In the short time I've been away from her I've already decided what I want, and it's her. Even if it's only in secret like this, I want her. It's such an overwhelming need that I don't know what to even call it, besides whipped. Damnit.

Half an hour later I'm placing the last bit of pancake mix on the pan, thinking quietly to myself when I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist and a small frame lean against my back.

"Thank you," she whispers, her cheek to my back.

I smile, continuing what I'm doing, hoping she'll stay.

"For?"

"Breakfast.. " she mumbles.

Oh. I'm glad she can't see my face, as much as I want to deny it she's always been able to see right through my poker face and I really would rather her not see the disappointment that coursed through me just now. Of course she wasn't thanking me for last night, for bringing her peace for a second. Because she doesn't look at it the way I do. She's already deemed us a mistake. That shouldn't hurt so much damnit.

I clear my throat, giving a short nod. "No problem, all part of it,"

I figured she would have let go by now but she hasn't, her thumbs are actually making small motions back and forth, giving off a soothing vibe, but I don't want her pity now. She doesn't want me but I definitely want her. How do I even..

"Damon,"

"Hm?"

"Last night.. helped," she says, almost shyly, as if she isn't the girl that rode me like a pro a few hours ago.

This makes me turn and causes all my thoughts to turn, and my jaw drops when I fully turn and can actually see her.

I forgot just how well she knew where everything was. She must have went back in my closet because I haven't seen the navy blue button-up that is covering her caramel skin in ages, and there's not a complaint on my tongue. She did most of the buttons but a few at the top and I already know she isn't wearing a bra. It's long enough to cover up the middle of her thighs, and I clench my jaw in an attempt to stop the oh so dirty thoughts running through my head now.

"How so?" I manage.

She's standing in front of me, a few inches between us, close enough that I smell my body lotion mixed with everything that is Elena and it's intoxicating. Girl should bottle it up and sell it to all the lonely men of the world, she'd make a killing. Her head lifts a bit, her eyes meeting mine now, and I can see just a hint of color on her neck that her hair had hidden from me. I applause myself of keeping a smirk off my face.

She squirms a bit. "I just.. I had so much anger built up, from Tyler.. and I, I thought I was gonna go crazy." She's got my full attention. "But with you I did just what you said, I forgot and it was so.." She takes a moment to think of the right word, all the while biting on her bottom lip. Fuck what I'd give to be the one biting that lip right now. "Refreshing," She finishes.

A grin plays out on my face and I flash my eyes at her. "We aim to please,"

While she roles her eyes I can watch another thought cross her mind, she's so easy to read.

"But I don't want you to think I'm using you," She clarifies.

I open my mouth to ask what it is she's doing then, but before I can something blue catches my eye, and I notice now that she missed a hole when buttoning the shirt, it's lopsided and I blame her presence as the reason I didn't catch it sooner.

I move forward, just enough that I can reach down and slowly undo the top button. Her breath catches in her throat and I watch her eyes move from my hand to my eyes, her own slightly hooded.

"You missed one,"

She doesn't register what I said, shaking her head and looking at me, her thoughts obviously following the path mine oh so generously put down. "What?"

I take my time moving down, moving the black buttons through each loop, little by little allowing the shirt to open, making my mouth water.

When I'm finally to the button in question I can visibly see how much this is affecting her, and I'm proud to say I've kept my eyes on the buttons. I put the correct button in the correct hole and take a peek up. The shirt is only just covering her, both sides covering half of her breasts from me, and I almost think it's better this way. It's like a little present that I get to open, and the anticipation is killing me. I never made it as a kid during Christmas. And I can tell by the way she's breathing what she wants. But I've always been a sucker for a chase, and with our situation I think it might be better if I let her flash the green light, so instead of undoing the last few I do the opposite and start redoing them. I'm only on the second one when she realizes what I'm doing and her hands are on mine, stopping me. I look up.

Her eyes seem to be darker than the last time I looked at them, and I can't help but notice the rise and fall of her chest.

"What are you doing?" She breathes.

"Fixing it," I whisper. I don't notice the deeper meaning those words hold until I've said them out loud.

Her eyes shine, completely open for me and I realize that all I see is need and fear, but the guilt and regret is gone. Maybe she hasn't labeled us a mistake.

Her hands slowly take mine until they're under her shirt and on her hips, her hips that are deliciously bare. There isn't a hint of material under there and I know what she's asking.

With just a hint of force I pull her to me, feeling her soft breast against my chest, her nipples rubbing against the fabric. A groan rumbles in the back of my throat and comes out against her lips. As soon as our lips touch I grip her tighter, our tongues battling for dominance and I feel small hands move to the waist line of my pants and reach in, already stroking and squeezing my dick and I can't believe how amazing that feels.

I'm not sure how I do it but I manage to lift her up and carry her back to my room, her lips and tongue all over my neck as we go. I let her drop to the bed and she doesn't waste a second in scooting backwards to the head of the bed and watching me, waiting. Her body screams come get me almost as much as her eyes do and fuck do I plan on doing just that. I get rid of my pants and I'm on the bed, prowling over to her until I can bend my neck to kiss her, her hands reaching to rid herself of the shirt before I stop her.

"Don't,"

She looks confused but if she could see herself she'd understand. Her breasts have managed to spill out of the shirt, but because of the buttons still in place the sides of the shirt push them up and at me, while the bottom just barely hides her from me, and I'll be damned if that isn't the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I kiss the confusion away and a second later she's forgotten the shirt even exists, her legs wrapping around me and pulling me to her. My hands are placed on either side of her head, holding me up and I feel her grasp me and guide me to where she wants me the most. I give a roll of my hips that allows my head to sneak in and rub her just right. She lets out a short gasp, her body arching up and I slam into her. I don't move for a second, giving her a second to get used to me, also in fear of losing it too early. Her nails scrape my shoulders and I give her another roll, drinking in the moans that slip off her lips.

Her legs squeeze around my hips and that's all the encouragement I need to start a steady pace, and after a few minutes we're a mess of bodies.

I know she's close just as I feel her tighten around me. I move quickly, leaning back on my knees as I lift her with me. She gets the idea and moves her legs to the sides of mine, sliding back down onto me and just before she can wrap her arms around my neck I take them, moving them behind her back and holding her wrists with my one hand. Her arms and the shirt are doing amazing things to her breasts and I lean in to take a nipple between my teeth and she cries out. I use my other hand to slowly move her until she gets into it and takes over for me, and I'm slamming up into her just as she comes down on me and it's the best rhythm I've ever known. Her head is tilted back, eyes shut and I feel her tighten around me again. I give attention to the other nipple, pulling on it and she's gone, her yells bouncing off the walls and straight to my dick and I follow right behind her.

After our breathing slows down I let her hands go, feeling as they move around my neck and cling to me. I can't do anything but hold her just as tightly. Her head is in my neck, her breathes hot against my skin and my own is pressed against her chest, the beating of her heart a sweet melody to my ears. We stay that way for what seems like forever until I decide to move us, carefully moving onto my back. I expect her to get off me but she only lays down, placing kissing to my throat and jaw. A thought crosses my mind then.

"I didn't use a condom.." She sits up then.

"I'm on birth control,"

"Oh, right.." I reach up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and she leans into my hand, taking my palm and kissing it before moving up and off of me. She's standing by the bed now, her eyes on me. She extends her hand out to me.

"Shower?"

I grin, liking the way she thinks and nod.

She leads the way, her hips swaying as she walks into the bathroom. I follow her, going in and turning on the water of the shower and unbuttons the last ones. I watch as she lets it fall off her shoulders, drinking in her body like a man in the desert. She smirks, slapping my ass before stepping into the water and I laugh.

Once we're both in I grab the soap, _my_ soap, and begin to lather it up between my hands. After I'm satisfied I start on her arms, rubbing them top to bottom and she sighs, her front facing away from me.

After a couple minutes I've managed to get her entire body covered in bubbles, her skin soft and slippery now. She steps into the water, running her hands through her hair and I'm helpless to do anything but watch. I follow the trail of a particular bubble, sliding down her chest, between her breasts, and down her side until it falls down her leg. Why wasn't I born a bubble?

She comes over to me now, her hands on my chest, leaning up, and her lips are on mine. Oh, that's why. Her kiss is sweet and full of passion, but it has something to it and I'm immediately suspicious. She pulls back, looking at me.

"I have to go home Damon,"

Damnit.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Again, the timing sucks, I know, but it's the holidays and work combined this time. Please bare with me, longer chapters will come I promise.**

 **You guys are awesome, I love getting all the reviews and I hope they continue! Please let me know what you think, want to see, dislike/love, etc.**

 **Oh, if anybody knows of or is a beta please let me know, still looking.**

 **Until next time! (I'm half way through the next one)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Eager Author.**


End file.
